


Peaches

by Eliza



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fornicari community prompt: Dave Matthews Band, Crash Into Me <br/>HUGS to Rana, as always, for the beta</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Fornicari community prompt: Dave Matthews Band, Crash Into Me   
> HUGS to Rana, as always, for the beta

Sanzo used every bit of his will not to move as Goku leaned across his lap. "What do you think you are doing?" he said as he grabbed Goku's wrist.

"You're hogging the peaches."

"You don't like peaches."

"I never said that. I said, I would never buy peaches. You bought these."

"So they're mine."

The pressure into his hand increased as Goku shifted his weight and reached over with this other arm, snagging the whole jar and forcing Sanzo to deliberately not feel the beat of another heart right against his. Goku shifted his seat so that he could place the jar on his thigh and lean it against Sanzo's side. "I'll feed you then."

"I don't want you to feed me peaches."

"I could feed you other things."

The last year had been hell. Goku had not only figured a few things out but had been taking some lessons. Or at least been the recipient of some lectures, so that he had enough confidence to make Sanzo's life miserable. "I knew I should have shot that red-headed cockroach in the face when I had the chance."

"Gojyo has nothing to do with this." Such large eyes shouldn't hold such a shrewd gaze. "Unless you want him to?"

"Just eat the fucking peaches."

"But they're your peaches."

"And I said you could have them."

"Are you sure?

"YES!" Sanzo fished one out the jar himself. "Eat!"

Sanzo knew he had fucked up the moment all of the experience and age Goku had gained in recent years fell away. In front of him sat the boy who looked on the world with wonder and excitement. The world held between Sanzo's fingers. It was just a peach!

Goku's eyes closed when his lips touched the fruit and then opened again, looking directly into Sanzo's. It was like being hit by one of Seiten Taisei's blows, the realization that this...man lived up to his name. He could see the void. He could see beyond the Sanzo. He could see the world in a peach.

And the world was gone.

Sharp teeth scraped his fingers as Goku's tongue found the last traces of the syrup. And Goku laughed. "You think too much, Sanzo."

"With you around, I have to think for two."

Again, Goku laughed, his smile blinding. Sanzo closed his eyes. "Then you really do deserve a rest," Goku said, his breath warm against the sensitive skin of Sanzo's eyelids and fragrant with peaches.

"So you are going to let me sleep?"

"No. But I will help you stop thinking."

Goku's lips were hot compared to his breath and sweetness on his tongue a rival to any fruit. Sanzo's mind fought against falling into the alluring void of pure sensation, but Goku had once made up his mind never to be beaten. The last coherent thought Sanzo had was that those were very good peaches.


End file.
